


Turians Don't Like the Cold

by KiraMae



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMae/pseuds/KiraMae





	Turians Don't Like the Cold

“I thought we agreed we’d retire somewhere tropical,” Garrus grumbled. “Turians don’t like the cold.”  
Outside, gentle rain fell in a soft but constant drizzle, creating a barely audible pattering on the windowpanes. The weight of the water pulled brown and yellow and red leaves from blackened branches, sending them gliding softly to the ground, where they became tiny jewel-toned boats drifting around in puddles between the gnarled roots of the trees. The beauty was lost on Garrus, who huddled on an over-stuffed couch under a flannel blanket.

“That was your idea, not mine,” Shepard answered, her voice carrying clearly from the kitchen, along with the sounds of clinking dishes. “’Tropical’ usually means ‘ocean,’ you know.”

“So?”

“So…” Shepard replied, entering the room with a mug in each hand, curlicues of steam rising from the contents. “…you can’t swim.”

“I  _can_. It’s just… not my favorite activity, is all,” he answered petulantly. The omnipresent grey clouds were taking a toll on his mood. She arched an eyebrow as she handed him one of the mugs. “What’s this?”

“Hot chocolate. An old Earth remedy for a grumpy husband. Don’t worry, that one’s dextro-safe.”

Garrus took the mug gingerly, cradling in his three-fingered hands. Peering inside, he saw several puffy white things bobbing around on the top of the dark brown drink. “What are those?”

“Marshmallows. Just… try it.”

He took a cautious drink. It was sweet, milkier than the dextro-chocolate he’d tried before, and its warmth sank pleasantly into his chest and stomach. It was quite good, and he could see why it was a popular drink for a cold and rainy day. He met Shepard’s eyes, and smiled. “Consider this grumpy turian cured.” Shepard smiled back.

He scooted to one side of the couch, lifting the blanket in invitation. Shepard obligingly snuggled in at his side, tucking herself under his arm, sipping from her own mug as he drew the blanket around her shoulders.

“The best part of the cold, is figuring out ways to keep warm,” she said, leaning up and planting a kiss on his mandible.

“I guess I could get used to the cold.”


End file.
